ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnetic Butterfly
Hatsune Miku: I think we've gathered every perfect Vocaloid couple for this musical number since I've had my elegant black Magnet dress on, haven't we, Kaito? KAITO: Sure thing, Miku, and I have the suit nicely done. So, it's not just you and me, right? Miku: Oh, yeah, as I'm starting to feel, we've got Luka and Gakupo... KAITO: ...Daina and Dex... Miku: ...Lola and Leon... KAITO: ...Sweet Ann and Big Al... Miku: ...Prima and Tonio... KAITO: ...Cyber Diva and Cyber Songman... Miku: ...Mizki and Yūma... KAITO: ...Amy and Chris... Miku: ...Kaori and Ken... KAITO: ...Meiko and Kiyoteru... Miku: ...Clara and Bruno... KAITO: ...and last but not least, Mo and Longya! Miku: All right, couples, let's get ready to dance~! *all Vocaloid couples start dancing* :Pleasant things like a butterfly landing on a flower :Make my heart so soft while this love is highly strong :I guess it is possible that nature has its magnet :This blue boy and I can make our romantic love last long KAITO :Even as the feud of two sides represents hatred :Try to split us both apart away from each-other :I can escape them with you on the other side :And we can tell them to love one another & KAITO :Don't kill the love with a broken heart inside you :You just need to lighten up and admit what you see :Together we make a magnetic butterfly :Shielding the ultimate love between you and me Luka :I've got a tale of a monarch butterfly :And folks can't decide which mode in its cycle goes first :Some think it's the egg and some think it's the butterfly :But my love and I insist the life cycle doesn't end Gakupo :Countless generations even went back from the present :I know some folks don't like their deaths that seem to look worse :But it would be nice to see departed ones from heaven :Fluttering around us with each broken heart to mend & Gakupo :Don't kill the love with a broken heart inside you :You just need to lighten up and admit what you see :Together we make a magnetic butterfly :Shielding the ultimate love between you and me DAINA :A fox or a vixen can sometimes see a butterfly :For I want to play with one with such a delight Prima :You might imagine one or two butterflies :Landing on my fingertip and directly on sight DEX :Every color of butterflies exist in the real world :I guess a wolf like me can see one anytime Tonio :The males and the females court over the flowers :And that pleases me with a reason mixed with rhyme & DEX :Nature has the power to let good life continue :We're like a magnet that can't take the heat & Tonio :We are each-other's magnetic butterfly :As a loving couple that will not be beat Diva :I need you to restrain me and love me without stopping :'Cause you are my pink and blue attraction with a flash Songman :Yellow as the sunshine, you shine like you really wanted to :The lovers' hands like yours and mine link and love will never crash Diva & Songman :Some people say this love is weird, but we don't really think so :It's time to run someplace where love cannot black out :We might lead our hearts astray, but we'll come back to each other :Just like a magnet deep inside and there's nothing you can doubt KAITO, DAINA, DEX, Prima & Tonio :Don't kill the love with a broken heart inside you :You just need to lighten up and admit what you see :Together we make a magnetic butterfly :Shielding the ultimate love between you and me LOLA :It seems a little crazy when my life melds with Leon's :But we can keep pushing through until love succeeds LEON I feel like so much pressure suddenly pins us down & LEON Yet it keeps us together, 'cause is love is what life needs Mizki :These two pink fans of mine represent the lovers I can say :So I'll let him take my left while I keep my right Yūma With her on my side, we can spread out love and grace & Yūma Sparking a heart that is made of warm light ANN I've got a spark of mine that glows AL And my core's getting strong & AL It creates a shield of love to make us get along Amy True love is giving pleasant power Chris Might just suit these two every hour Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Kaito (Vocaloid) Category:Vocaloid songs Category:Megurine Luka Category:Camui Gakupo Category:Group songs Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:MMD productions